leapfrogfandomcom-20200214-history
Pamela Adlon Segall
Pamela Adlon Segall (born 1966) is the second voice of Leap in 2002-2003. She was known for comedy and cartoon voiceovers, and right now, she appears as Sam Fox in Better Things, an FX adult sitcom TV show. Early Life Segall's first acting role was in the 1982 musical Grease 2, in which she played Dolores Rebchuck, a little sister of Paulette. Her fellow Next Generation guest star, Christopher McDonald, also played a supporting role in this film. The following year, Segall and another TNG guest star, Stefan Gierasch, were standbys on the original Broadway production of Brighton Beach Memoirs. During the 1983-1984 television season, Segall played the recurring role of Kelly Afinado on the NBCcomedy series, The Facts of Life. During her time on this show, she worked with fellow Star Trek alumni Loren Lester, William Windom, and Ian Wolfe. Segall then became a regular on the short-lived CBScomedy E/R, which also starred Jason Alexander. In 1986, Segall and Star Trek VI: The Undiscovered Country's Rosanna DeSoto were regulars on The Redd Fox Show, which aired for one season on ABC. Both Segall and DeSoto were dropped from the show within the first eight episodes, but the show was canceled after just five more episodes. Segall starred in the 1986 fantasy comedy film Willy/Milly, playing a girl whose wish to become a boy comes true. John Glover and JD Cullum co-starred in this movie. Segall later co-starred in the popular 1989 comedy film Say Anything..., which also featured Bebe Neuwirth. That same year, Segall made several appearances on the crime drama series Wiseguy, working with Jonathan Banks, Ken Jenkins, Ron Taylor, and Paul Winfield. Later years, 1990 to the 2000s In 1992, Segall was a regular on the FOX television series Down the Shore. She later starred with Christian Slater in the 1996 film Bed of Roses, which also featured Nick Tate. That same year, Segall was seen in the comedy film Sgt. Bilko as Sgt. Raquel Barbella. Clifton Collins, Jr. and Richard Herd appeared in this film, as well. Segall's subsequent film credits include Breast Men (with Louise Fletcher, Terry O'Quinn, and Heidi Swedberg), Eat Your Heart Out (with John Billingsley, Richard Fancy, and Stanley Kamel), and Lucky 13. Segall's first voice-over role was a fairy in the 1992 film FernGully: The Last Rainforest. Her Bed of Roses ''co-star (and fellow ''Star Trek performer) Christian Slater also voiced a character in this film, as did Geoffrey Blake and actor and comedian Robin Williams. Segall's first regular TV voice-over work was on the animated series Phantom 2040, in which she played Daniel "Sparks" Aguilar. Many other Trek alumni provided voices on this series, including Paddi Edwards, Alan Oppenheimer, Ron Perlman, and Paul Williams. Segall was the voice of young Baloo on the Disney animated series Jungle Cubs, while Jason Marsden voiced Prince Louie and Shere Khan and David L. Lander and Michael McKean voiced Arthur and Cecil, a pair of vultures. Segall also voiced Dewey (of Huey, Dewey, and Louie) on Disney's Quack Pack ''and Lucky on Disney's ''101 Dalmatians: The Series. David Lander and Michael McKean voiced characters on the latter series, as well. In 1997, Segall began voicing the role of Bobby Hill, the son of Hank and Peggy Hill, on the FOX primetime animated series King of the Hill. She continued voicing the role until the series ended in 2009 after thirteen seasons. Segall also voiced several other characters on the show, including Clark Peters, Bobby's high school bully. At the same time, she voiced Derek Generic in seasons 7 to 8 of Bobby's World (having a small reference to Leap's voice, which was 3 years later). In 2002, Segall won an Emmy Award for Outstanding Voice-Over Performance for her portrayal of Bobby, Clark, and Chane Wasonasong in the King of the Hill episode "Bobby Goes Nuts". Segall's fellow TNG guest star, Stephen Root, also provided voice-overs for the show, primarily as neighbor Bill Dauterive. Segall's collaboration with Disney has continued over the years. For four years (1997-2001), she played Ashley Spinelli on Disney's TV series Recess. She even voiced the role in the 2001 film Recess: School's Out, which also featured the voices of Diedrich Bader, Clancy Brown, Ron Glass, Tony Jay, Clyde Kusatsu, Andrea Martin, and Paul Willson. Segall then voiced the characters of Tyler, Taylor, and Trevor on Disney's 2000-2002 Teacher's Pet and in the 2004 film of the same name. Both the series and the movie featured the voices of Wallace Shawn and David Ogden Stiers, while Kelsey Grammer had a role in the film. From 2001 through 2002, Segall was the voice of Milo Oblong on the adult-oriented animated series The Oblongs. Other characters Segall voiced on this show include Jared Kliner, a bully who likes to taunt Milo, and The Debbies, a popular clique of identical-looking teenage girls. The same year, the original voice of Leap, Zac Schuman, began to hit puberty. The crew couldn't find anyone else to do the same voice type, so Segall thought she would be the perfect voice for the 8-year-old boy frog, replacing Schuman. She began to go on the more kid-friendly side for children's products, playing Leap's voice, starting from the My First LeapPad book, I Know My ABC's! until 2003, in the LeapPad Plus Writing Book, Tad's Great Day at the Letter Factory. Segall also voiced Hector MacBadger on the PBS series Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks, Andy Johnson on Cartoon Network's short-lived Squirrel Boy (with Kurtwood Smith), and various characters in Adult Swim's The Drinky Crow Show. She can also be heard as Vidia in the Tinker Bell movies, further expanding her work with Disney. Although Segall has been primarily doing voice-overs since the 1990s, she has recently started to again appear on live-action television shows. In 2006, she starred with comedian Louis C.K. on the HBO series Lucky Louie. She later had a recurring role as an attorney on the ABC drama series Boston Legal, which starred William Shatner and, at the time, John Larroquette. Trivia * Everyone says that Pamela’s Leap voice sounds like Derek from Bobby’s World ''(possibly distinguishing that Derek from ''Bobby's World sounds snobbish and Leap sounds friendly; it is assumed that by some people, Segall doing a friendly 8-year-old boy voice is better than an 11-year-old snobbish boy). * She voiced an animated boy named Bobby G for an unreleased, unaired cartoon, "THE BLUES BROTHERS: THE ANIMATED SERIES" in the mid 90s.Category:Voice Actors and Actresses Category:Candidates for deletion Category:People